return_of_smash_bros_lawlfandomcom-20200214-history
Mormon Jesus
On-Screen Appearance God From The Heavens The Mormon Jesus teleports in by little balls sparkling in his image. Special Attacks Neutral B - Hand of Mormonism The Mormon Jesus raises his arms, then a white circle comes out, making opponents hit by it become Mormons. A list will come out later about the sins possible to be committed. Side B - Journey to Earth The Jesus of Mormonism will point forward. When aiming, you can switch the direction of his arm. Press A to fire a person. If an enemy under Mormonism is near, they will be shot instead. The damage depends on weight (for example, Van does more damage than Sabrina). Press B to cancel. Up B - Traveling Orb Jesus will turn into an orb, which will float in midair. While in orb form, the Jesus of Mormonism can travel wherever he wants. Beware, the ball's controls are extremely sensitive. You can go through solid ground as the ball. Press B to turn back. Down B - Judgement Day The Jesus of Mormonism will raise his arms, then a flash of white will appear, letting their (no) sins go into effect. Those who strictly follow Mormonism will become a god (for 10 seconds). Gods are invincible during the whole duration. Sinners under Mormonism will temporarily become demons. Demons are denied bodies of flesh and bone, meaning they can't affect other opponents. Mormons who are neutral become part of the negro race. Nothing really happens to them. Final Smash - Council Of Mormonism A desk will appear where Mormon Jesus stands. Narrator- "The Mormons teach that everyone must stand at the final judgement, before Joseph Smith, the Mormon Jesus, and Eloheim" The Narrator introduces the opponent being judged, then all sins will be listed on the desk. If the opponent has enough sins, the Mormon Jesus will deny them a body of flesh and bone, KOing them. KOSFX KOSFX1: "Uh Oh" KOSFX2: "Oh God" Star KOSFX: "The Mormon Jesus will never diiiie" Screen KOSFX: "Why?" Taunts Up: The Mormon Jesus looks at the camera Sd: "The Jesus of Mormonism has done more than any other man" Dn: "Can't Touch Mormon Jesus" Victory Options+Failure/Clap Victory 1: *Is surrounded by his children* Victory 2: *Hugs his wives* Victory 3: *Looks at the screen, turns and smiles* Lose/Clap: *Stares, then disappears* Classic Mode Win/Lose Pose Congratulations/Game Over Pictures Character Description Standard Attacks Ground Attacks *Neutral Attack - ??? *Dash Attack - ??? *Forward tilt - ??? *Up tilt - ??? *Down tilt - ??? *Side Smash - ??? *Up Smash - ??? *Down Smash - ??? Aerial Attacks *N-Air - ??? *F-Air - ??? *B-Air - ??? *U-Air - ??? *D-Air - ??? Throws *Grab - *Pummel - ??? *Forward Throw- ??? *Back Throw - ??? *Up Throw - ??? *Down Throw - ??? Other Attacks *Ledge attack: ??? *100% ledge attack: ??? *Front attack: ??? *Back attack: ??? *Trip attack: ??? Pros & Cons Pros * Cons * Symbol Mormom Jesus' Actual head Victory Music Banned Mormon Cartoon Music Kirby Hat TBA Exclusive stickers TBA Trophy TBA Wiimote Sound TBA Classic Mode TBA Easter Eggs Snake Codec TBA Daily Buglin' TBA Palutena's Guidance TBA Role In (Insert Story Name) TBA Extra Crowd Cheer Video Music book of mormon stories Ending Music Can't Touch Mormon Jesus Lawl Food Pawlette Swaps *Default (B) *Santa Colors (Red with White hair and Beard) ® *Blonde hair and beard with green pelt (G) *Dark Skin *Pink with Rainbow dyed Hair (Gay Pride Jesus) *A T-Shirt that says "The Book of Mormon" *A T-Shirt that says "Can't Touch Mormon Jesus" Trivia *The Mormon Jesus has done more than any other Man *You can't touch Mormon Jesus Video Category:Playable Characters Category:Cartoon Category:Mormonism Category:The God Makers Category:Male Category:Human Category:Adult Category:Villain Category:Internet Meme Category:Mormon Category:Funny Characters Category:Cults Category:Lawl MAD Category:Lawl MAD Video Movesets Category:Video Movesets